User talk:Aidoneus1
Hello, Aidoneus1. Thank you for your to the Magnum page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 16:40, November 10, 2009 Jo The Marten A: She is not a twelve-year old girl B: This argument is stupid. C: Why am wasting my time trying to reason with you D: You have 6 edits... compare it to hers. Tally Ho! Crowbar 00:12, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Five Dog's Insight on Insulting Administrators Greetings. Stumbled on to the wiki, have we? Excellent, excellent.. But I shall not dither on, I shall get right to the point. Let's see.. Ahh, yes, Jo The Marten. A very useful and intelligent user, I must say. And quite certainly not a 12-year-old girl as you declared. In fact it was I, amongst others, who recommended the aforementioned woman to the position she now holds. In comparison to your contributions, she is a shining lighthouse in the bay of editors. Now please, dear mortal, your message was nicely written, but it was offensive. And I don't take kindly to offensive behaviour on this wiki. Take some time to think about it and calm yourself. Don't get angry and retort, lest you hunger for the brutal taste of the Banhammer. Warm regards, Five Dog [[User talk:Five Dog|'Talk]]'Read 00:35, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Re: RE: Tank and the SAFE ROOM DOOR Thank you for that lovely and very mature message. =) I'm happy to know people can communicate constructively without screaming and bitching, and that true adults don't sign their posts. Sarcasm aside, I suggest posting some solid proof to back up your theory. There's a lot you can just say, but we here at the Wiki ask that if you submit something that no one has ever heard of that you provide undeniable reference. Saying Tanks break down doors isn't entirely useless. What if someone were to try your method for the first time and all of a sudden the Tank breaks down the doors and beats them to death? Then they will come on here and do exactly what you just did and whine and complain that we lied. :D Point is, I play Left 4 Dead a lot, my friends play it a lot, and we've NEVER seen anything like that work. So like I said, get some proof or other people to back up this theory. Record your friends doing it next time so you can show us. Thank you for your time. =) P.S. I'm actually the oldest of the Admins (besides perhaps Takua). I also showed your comment to my superiors like you asked and we all had a good laugh. So there you go. I did everything you asked. =) Warm and toasty regards: [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 00:22, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I ran a bunch of tests to prove or disprove your statement and what I came up with is: No, running at the door still allows him to break down the door. However he can get stuck if you're crouching behind the door. I suggest when adding a tactic, make them as clear as possible (so you don't need all those pointless references to movies some people haven't seen) and not too obsessively long. 60% of gamers are lazy, do you really think they want to read all that mess? :P [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 02:35, November 11, 2009 (UTC)